Conventionally, as means that generates active oxygen to disinfect harmful microorganisms and various bacteria in water, methods using such as discharging and photocatalyst are known. However, the former discharge method consumes a great deal of electrical energy and is required to secure security against a high-voltage input, which being problematic. The latter photocatalyst method has problems that in order to obtain effects, a ultra-violet optical source is necessary, so that the device becomes large and irradiation to a human body is harmful. A method that generates active oxygen by electrolysis using electricity in water can be found as well, however, hydrogen and chlorine occur as byproducts and may explode and generate an irritating smell disadvantageously. As means to solve these problems, means that generates active oxygen is known by turning on electricity between an anode and a cathode that is made to support a conductive polymer having an active oxygen generating ability (hereinafter, denoted as a conductive polymer). (For example, refer to Patent Document 1)
Patent Document 1 Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-99863 (claim 1, claim 9, FIG. 1)